


Пасынки Платона

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ловушка, расставленная цивилизацией с психокинетическими способностями в серии ТОС "Пасынки Платона" могла завести членов экипажа корабля "Энтерпрайз" за пределы петтинга и поцелуев, которые были показаны в сериале.</p><p>Что если платонийцы заставили бы Спока с Чеппл зайти несколько дальше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пасынки Платона

— Пожалуйста, остановите их.  
  
Голос сестры Чеппл дрожит так сильно, что ей приходится говорить отрывисто. Спок прикрывает глаза. Чувство собственной беспомощности никогда еще не было таким всепоглощающим и унизительным. Она ждала от него спасения, а все, что он мог сделать — закрыть глаза, отчаянно пытаясь возвести стену между ними.  
  
Спок знал, что никогда не оправдывал ничьих ожиданий. Сначала ожиданий отца (слишком человек), потом ожиданий матери (при мысли об этом щеку снова обожгло ударом той первой и последней пощечины, которую Спок никогда не забудет), и вот Кристин — тоже. Кажется, за всю жизнь только Кирк не был им разочарован. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Они сделали Кристин вулканские брови, они заранее знали, что она должна достаться ему, а не Джиму. Они знали, как ее унизить и втоптать ее чувства в грязь.  
  
Когда Кристин касается его щеки ладонью, Спока бьет дрожь. Нужно сопротивляться изо всех сил, но он не может, и прикосновение причиняет сейчас почти физическую боль. Она бы не хотела его касаться так. Он не позволил бы ей коснуться его.  
  
Спок распахивает глаза и смотрит ей в лицо — такое прекрасное, но непривычное, вулканские брови сбивают с толку.  
  
— Я не могу. — Рот дрожит, слова точно такие же отрывистые, какие вышли у нее секунду назад.  
  
Им даже это не подвластно.  
  
Рука Кристин скользит вниз по его шее, обжигает стыдом и унижением, и Спок снова не в силах унять дрожь. Она рефлекторная, и с ней ничего не могут поделать даже платонийцы.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я вас подвел, — тихо говорит Спок.  
  
«Вас. Себя. Нас всех».  
  
Он ведь телепат, но шанса коснуться кого-то из платонийцев просто не представилось, и сейчас они топтали все его ментальные щиты, не только те, что возводились годами, но и врожденные, присущие каждому вулканцу. Это лишало его не только контроля над телом, но и главенства над собственными мыслями. Слишком много всего того, что он не мог и не должен был чувствовать. По крайней мере не так.  
  
Спок знает, что Кристин противится происходящему каждой клеткой своего тела, но она бессильна также, как и он. Поэтому когда она снова прижимает ладонь к его щеке и привлекает к себе, его сопротивление ослабевает. Он отпускает контроль и отвечает на поцелуй — сам, потому что сопротивление бесполезно, а Кристин... ее убивает каждый спазм его мышц, каждая судорога, каждый срывающийся вдох.  
  
— Осторожнее, мистер Спок. Любовь таит в себе опасность.  
  
Этот незнакомый, чужой голос вырывает его из эмоций, заставляет очнуться, и Спока снова колотит, когда он изо всех сил пытается отстраниться. Он не знает, что происходит с Кирком и Ухурой сейчас, просто физически не имеет шанса посмотреть на них, его взгляд прикован к Кристин.  
  
Спок нависает над ней, вынуждая откинуться на подушки, и осознание того, что сейчас неизбежно произойдет, душит, заставляет сходить с ума.  
  
Они сейчас...  
  
Кристин, очевидно, тоже понимает — распахивает глаза и смотрит совершенно испуганно. Спок знает все, что она хочет сказать. Если бы ей позволили говорить сейчас, это было бы «Я не хотела так. Только не так», и Спока будто мысленно парализует ужасом неизбежного. Он не контролирует свое тело, находится как будто бы во вне, и своими глазами наблюдает за собой со стороны. Как он сжимает пальцами ее бедро, поднимает вверх подол платья... По крайней мере, они хотят, чтобы он был с ней нежным. И Спок боится, по-настоящему боится, что платонийцы передумают, потому что один его удар может стоить сестре Чеппл жизни.  
  
Она поднимает его тунику и тянет Спока к себе, обнимая двумя ногами, не позволяя двинуться в сторону. Как будто он бы смог.  
  
Спок понимает, что Кристин привлекательна по человеческим меркам... впрочем, как и по вулканским. Стройное тело, длинные сильные ноги, так крепко прижимающие его к себе. Спок отмечает все это мимоходом, краем сознания, когда сам целует ее шею, а руками стягивает белье с них обоих. Спок никогда не хотел бы получить подобный опыт, мысленно от отстранен в полной мере, но его тело не слушается, делает только то, чего желают платонийцы, и это единственная причина, по которой кровь приливает к его члену, и он упирается во влажную промежность Кристин.  
  
«Прости».  
  
«Прости».  
  
Они подаются друг другу на встречу одновременно, Спок входит легко и двигается плавно, осторожно, не переставая целовать ее, а Кристин... она отдается с такой искренностью, что Спок уверен — это не только платонийцы. Румянец на щеках и ногти, вцепляющиеся в его плечи — это она сама. И винить ее за это Спок не смеет, возможно так, хотя бы от части делая это любовью, она сможет справиться и жить дальше. Спок думает, что он — нет.  
  
Нежность движений сменяется резкостью и нетерпением, это то, что нужно их публике, и публика получит желаемое. Всегда получает.  
  
Спок толкается сильнее, сжимает бедра Кристин так, что наверняка останутся синяки, и целует жадно, нетерпеливо, кусая нежные губы. Он почти на грани, но не может кончить, слишком рано, сначала — она. Ресницы Кристин подрагивают, когда он наращивает темп, вколачивая ее в подушки. Где-то далеко, за их стонами и тяжелым дыханием Спок различает смех и аплодисменты. Мозг взрывается болью, и если бы Спок мог, он бы остановился прямо сейчас.  
  
Хватает поцелуя и стискивания пальцами напряженного соска, чтобы Кристин изогнулась под ним, закричала, дрожащая от оргазма, и обессилено упала на подушки. Еще пара движений, и Спок отстраняется, бурно кончая на ее платье, закусывая губу от физического удовольствия и моральной смерти.  
  
Сперма еще выплескивается на струящуюся ткань, а Споку кажется, что он только что умер. Он слышит удары кнута краем уха, но не может заставить себя смотреть. По внутренней стороне его бедра стекает сперма, а Кристин лежит без движения и смотрит в потолок пустыми глазами. Им она больше не интересна.  
  
Впервые в жизни Споку хочется умереть.

***

Когда все заканчивается, Кирк освобождает каждого из них от службы на неделю. Спок думает, что работа могла бы вытянуть его из этого отвратительного состояния.  
  
На самом деле Спок знает, что произошедшее не отпустит его за неделю. И никогда не отпустит. Для вулканца физическая близость всегда вторична, она идет после духовной, после ментальной связи, но никак не вместо нее. Избегая физических контактов, вулканцы позволяют себе касаться только самых близких людей, поэтому случайные сексуальные связи полностью исключены.  
  
Спок никогда бы не подумал, что это случится с ним таким образом.  
  
Что это будет также унизительно и опустошающе, как то, что он едва не наступил на лицо Джиму Кирку.  
  
Ворох эмоций никак не желал улечься в его сознании, Спок не мог восстановить рухнувшие щиты, потому что просто не знал, как ставить изначальные. Те, с которыми он родился.  
  
Первые несколько дней ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Или уже сошел. Различать сон и явь становится все сложнее, в ушах все время звучат голоса платонийцев, только изредка заглушаемые стонами Кристин.  
  
Взять контроль над эмоциями никак не получается. Как люди живут с этим всю жизнь? В голове Спока тайфун, цунами, апокалипсис — он не может прекратить стыдиться, ненавидеть, чувствовать.  
  
Боль настолько сильная, что на четвертый день он не находит в себе силы подняться с постели. Лежит в одежде поверх покрывала, не в состоянии пошевелиться, желая только того, чтобы это прекратилось, и как можно скорее.  
  
Он не слышит, как открываются двери каюты, не слышит шагов Кирка, и замечает капитана только тогда, когда тот опускается на край его кровати.  
  
— Спок.  
  
Джим опасается прикасаться к нему. После всего... Когда Кирк перехватил контроль над собственным телом, он в первую очередь обернулся к Споку, и увиденное потрясло его до глубины души. Измятая туника, сперма на его ногах и платье сестры Чеппл... Первое мгновение он был благодарен, что их с Ухурой это миновало, но вглядевшись в лицо Спока понял, что отдал бы что угодно, только бы избавить вулканца от такого опыта.  
  
Спок поднимает на Кирка совершенно измученный взгляд.  
  
— Я не могу вернуться к своим обязанностям. Прошу... прошу об увольнении с «Энтерпрайз». И... из Звездного флота.  
  
Мир Кирка разбивается на части. Платонийцы сделали то, хуже чего и быть не может — сломали Спока. Такой ненависти Джим раньше не испытывал ни к кому, но сейчас кровь закипает от желания вернуться и расстрелять всех до одного жителей этой планеты прямо с корабля.  
  
— Кристин просила только о переводе, — тихо замечает Кирк. — Спок, тебе нужна помощь, ладно?  
  
Спок напряженно кивает.  
  
— Мне нельзя помочь. Ни один вулканец не может восстанавливаться... так.  
  
Кирк едва ощутимо касается его запястья, моля бога, чтобы Спок не отдернул руку. И тот не отдергивает, хотя заметно напрягается, хотя казалось бы — куда уже.  
  
— Ты не только вулканец, Спок. Ты еще и человек, — Кирк смотрит на него с твердой уверенностью в своих словах, настолько, что Спок готов довериться ему, как и всегда. — Значит, можешь справиться с этим. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Спок жмурится, пересиливая себя, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Безрезультатно. Открывает глаза и коротко кивает Джиму.  
  
— Полностью.  
  
Кирк забирается на кровать с ногами, складывает их по-турецки и, потянув Спока за плечи, заставляет сесть напротив. Берет за руки и крепко сжимает горячие ладони Спока в своих.  
  
— Мы всегда можем остановиться. Чтобы справиться, ты должен поддаться. Ненадолго. Если хочешь, можем сопроводить это мелдингом. Если так тебе будет легче.  
  
Спок выглядит почти испуганным. Мелдинг? Сейчас? Когда Спок просто не сможет удержать всю эту боль при себе, а Кирк... Спок не уверен, что хочет знать его мысли о произошедших событиях. Слишком стыдно.  
  
— Ладно, сделаем это только в случае необходимости. Отпускай, Спок.  
  
Кирк бережно гладит его запястье большим пальцем и наклоняет голову, наблюдая. И Спок старается. Но стоит хотя бы чуть-чуть отпустить контроль, как эмоции заполняют его целиком, мешают дышать, не позволяют ровным счетом ничего. Это больно, Споку кажется, что огромный зверь разрывает его изнутри на части, и этот зверь — он сам.  
  
Кирк легко отпускает его руки и подается вперед, обнимая. Прижимает Спока к себе, сильно стискивает пальцы на худом плече.  
  
— Покажи это мне. Так надо, Спок. Я могу с этим справится.  
  
Он сам тянет его пальцы к своему лицу свободной рукой, и Спок, ведомый, проваливается в мысли Кирка, открывая свои.  
  
И боль отступает. Впервые за четверо суток Спок понимает в полной мере, что с ним произошло и происходит. Его несет по волнам сознания Джима, но он видит все. И может контролировать, если только захочет.  
  
Джим тем временем падает в темноту, вязнет в ней, насквозь пронизываемый болью Спока. Он обещал справиться, и сделает это, что бы там ни было.  
  
Едва Спок порывается разорвать контакт, как его жалит собственный беспорядок в голове, снова перешибает вдох, иссушивает вены, рот и глаза. Спок может контролировать происходящее. Он может не разрывает эту связь еще пару минут. Еще пару минут, которые он может отдохнуть.  
  
Кирк не был готов к такому долгому контакту. Но понять, почему Спок так с ним поступает не так уж сложно, это инстинкт самосохранения, почти рефлекторная реакция на боль.  
  
«Спок, я заберу это с собой. Отпусти».  
  
Все, что может сделать Кирк — оставить внутри черного хаоса что-то свое, что изменило бы положение вещей насовсем, не позволило бы Споку провалиться в его болото снова. И он оставляет — самое дорогое. Потому что по-другому не может,  
  
«Спок, вот так. Хорошо. Я всегда буду с тобой. Ты можешь быть в моей голове когда захочешь».  
  
Спок отдергивает руку и обессилено падает лицом в колено Джима.  
  
— Прости, я...  
  
— Тсс. Нет. Я знаю. — Кирк мягко гладит его по волосам. — Все хорошо.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — голос вулканца хриплый. — Джим, ты ведь даже не телепат.  
  
— Зато я человек. — Кирк задевает пальцем острое ухо Спока и улыбается уголками губ. — Ты должен справиться, Спок. Я не подпишу твое заявление об уходе. Я не хочу видеть «Энтерпрайз» без тебя.  
  
— В Звездном флоте есть первые помощники с квалификацией, близкой к моей, и...  
  
— Спок! — Кирк обрывает его так резко, что вулканец невольно поднимает голову. — Плевать я хотел. Мне нужен ты.  
  
— Меня нет больше, Джим, — очень тихо говорит Спок.  
  
— Ты всегда будешь, — качает головой Кирк и пробегается кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Спок не двигается, и то, что он не пытается отстраниться, греет душу капитана. — Забудь то, что случилось. Проговори и забудь.  
  
Спок помнит, что обещал довериться Кирку. Проговорить? В самом деле — проговорить?  
  
И он рассказывает. Сбиваясь и запинаясь через слово, рассказывает Кирку все с первой сцены, когда он танцевал у его лица, до последней, когда забрызгал спермой платье Чеппл, сжимая свой член в ладони. А потом говорит то, через что он никак не мог переступить. Отказ Т'Прин. Неудавшийся пон-фар. Вместо ответа Кирк сплетает его пальцы со своими. То, что для Спока это было впервые, несомненно усилило эмоции.  
  
Вытеснение?  
  
Это кажется бредом, но Кирк уверен, что Спок чувствует его эмоции — он ведь это в его сознании оставил.  
  
Кирк мягко касается ладони Спока, сплетая пальцы.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Спок снова только коротко кивает, замирая в паре сантиметров от лица Кирка. Чувствует его дыхание кожей и расслабляется. Это то, что терзало его все эти дни. Кирк был достаточно близким ему, чтобы позволить физический контакт. Но только не…  
  
Чувствуя губы Кирка на своих, Спок будто выныривает из топкой прострации, не позволявшей ему собраться с мыслями все четыре дня.  
  
Отстраняется, резко подается назад, чтобы вообще не касаться Джима.  
  
— Остановись.  
  
— Извини, — морщится Кирк. — Я только…  
  
Он замолкает сам, просто не знает, как продолжить, каким образом оправдаться перед Споком за то, что не смог сдержаться, убедивший себя, что так правильно.  
  
— Ты хочешь помочь, — констатирует Спок. — Я благодарен. Но только не так.  
  
Это унизительно. Спок не хочет такой близости, это жалость, желание сохранить его на корабле, и становится только хуже. Он уже не воспринимается Кирком как полноценный член экипажа, платонийцы все разрушили.  
  
Его мнение столь очевидно, что Кирку не нужно и секунды для осознания. Время требуется только затем, чтобы понять, как, в каких словах объяснить, что это не жалость. Что он пытается выразить то, что есть и всегда было.  
  
— Я никогда тебя не жалел и не буду, — говорит Кирк и касается двумя пальцами виска Спока. — Ты знаешь, что я не вру. Ты говорил, что веришь мне.  
  
Спок прикрывает глаза, зажмуривается, погружаясь в собственные мысли, все еще хаотично бушующие в его голове. И без труда вылепляет все, что осталось там от проникновения Кирка. Нерешительные первые касания, когда Джим только познавал происходящее — шторм. Нежность. Желание помочь. Джим распахнул сознание, вытряс все, что только мог оставить для Спока, подарил то живое и настоящее, что билось теперь под грудью — их общее.  
  
Спок вздрагивает и открывает глаза.  
  
Одно целое.  
  
— Ты знал?  
  
— Всегда, — соглашается Джим, снова сжимая его руку в своей. — Я хочу, чтобы ты забыл их.  
  
— Это невозможно.  
  
— Ты должен знать, что бывает не так, — упрямо продолжает Джим. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.  
  
Он приближается к Споку снова, замирая в паре сантиметров от его губ.  
  
«Поверь мне» и «Это должен был быть я, не она» — не ревность, не желание, только _правильность_. То, как по-настоящему должно было быть у Спока. Кирк тоже хотел бы этого, но его желания не имеют значения сейчас.  
  
«Я люблю тебя».  
  
Спок позволяет себе расслабиться на мгновение, и тут же оказывается в объятиях Кирка, жарко прижимающего его к себе. Сейчас не время ждать от Спока инициативы, в таком состоянии он даже в разговоре ее не проявляет, но Кирк точно знает, чего хотят они оба. Что будет по-настоящему правильно и необходимо, как кислород.  
  
Он обводит языком ушную раковину Спока, ведет ладонью по напряженным мышцам груди, целует в шею, срывая с губ вулканца едва различимый в их дыхании стон. Кирк знает — теперь — что у Спока нет опыта, и не станет требовать от него больше, это только для удовольствия, потому что им обоим необходимо, чтобы Спок забыл.  
  
Кирк освобождает его от одежды медленно и аккуратно, трется о ширинку Спока щекой и чувствует, как поднимается член, натягивает ткань, упирается в нее чувствительной головкой, и Кирк забывает обо всем, проводя по нему губами через одежду.  
  
Стон Спока похож на рычание.  
  
Он совсем не думает о платонийцах и о Кристин, когда Кирк наконец стягивает с него брюки и обхватывает ладонью зеленоватый полностью эрегированный член. У вулканцев нет крайней плоти, поэтому едва Кирк приближается, обдает его горячим дыханием, Спок стонет и дергается, касаясь головкой губ Джима.  
  
За эту несдержанность снова жалит стыд, но Джим моментально возвращает себе инициативу, плотно обхватывает член Спока губами и вулканец забывает обо всем, сдается, прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как рот Джима принимает его целиком, пропускает в горло, плотно сжимает, так, что сдавленные вскрики сдерживать уже не получается.  
  
Кирк касается пальцами его мошонки, и Спока прошибает первой волной удовольствия, он накрывает голову Джима ладонью, второй рукой стискивает простыни так, что ткань лопается под сильными пальцами.  
  
— Джим… t’hy’la… пожалуйста… — выстанывает Спок, и начинает говорить на вулканском.  
  
Джим не понимает ни слова, но знает, что это о любви. Он всегда это знал.  
  
Влажный язык обводит головку по кругу, рука сжимается на мошонке, когда Спок наконец срывается на крик, выплескивая густую сперму в рот и на лицо Кирка.  
  
Тот издает только какой-то сдавленный всхлип и кончает следом, в собственную руку, которая, оказывается, все это время ласкала его собственный член. Кирк вообще этого не помнит. В его мыслях, сердце и сознании только Спок.  
  
Они лежат на узкой кровати, обнявшись, тяжело дыша, касаясь губами кожи друг друга.  
  
— Как ты? — мягко спрашивает Кирк, поднимая на него взгляд.  
  
— В некоторой степени считаю себя эгоистом, — отзывается Спок. — Но если ты имеешь ввиду фелляцию, то она была в наивысшей степени удовлетворительной,  
  
— Будем считать, что это комплимент, — фыркает Кирк.  
  
— Так и есть. Джим… — Спок касается пальцами его подбородка, приподнимая к себе. Невесомо целует в губы. — Спасибо.  
  
— У меня эгоистический интерес, — Джим кончиками пальцев касается его волос. — Я не хочу оставаться на «Энтерпрайз» без тебя. Кстати, что значит «тхайла»?  
  
Щеки Спока моментально вспыхивают зеленоватым румянцем.


End file.
